Evening Child
by Fashion Doll
Summary: After the death of Princess Bubblegum, Finn is stuck raising their daughter in a fit of depression to where he's suicidal. Can his friends and family convince him his life is still worth living for, for the sake of his daughter?
1. There is nothing left to take

I actually wrote this MANY MANY years or months ago…yeah I think it was years…uhm…anywho! This is going to suck because…I wrote it…

Pairing is Finn/PB with Finn/FP. I own nothing EXCEPT my OCs!

* * *

"I SWEAR FINN THE HUMAN! I'LL MAKE YOUR KIND EXTINCT! AAAHHHHHH!"

"Don't forget to breathe, Princess." The ice cream doctor reminded the Princess of the Candy Kingdom as the bubblegum princess began to do what seemed to be deep, fast breathing.

"Everything will be fine, Peebs." The sixteen year old human reinsured as his hand was being crushed.

"Are you sure you don't want that pain medication, princess?"

"NO! This HAS to be a natural birth!"

"Well I see the head anyway. One more push!" The bubblegum princess gave one huge scream of pain as the human felt relief in his hand…silence…

Finn the human felt tears forming in his eyes. All of that waiting and hard work for a still born. His heart fell and broke into pieces, until he heard a gasp and the shriek of a newborn. He looked over towards the source of the crying with tears of joy.

"You did great, Peebs." He said, looking down at the new mother, only to have fear overtake his eyes.

The Candy Kingdom Princess' once pink skin was a pale purple, and her chest was not moving. Her eyes were closed, her body was limp…as though she were…dead.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave, Finn." As the ice cream doctor began to push the human out of the room.

"Wait! What's going on? What's happening?" he asked in a quick concerned tone as the doctor sighed.

"I…don't know." And with that she slammed the door in his face.

Time seemed to stop for the young human teen as his heart was the only thing we was hearing while making his way to the waiting room. His dog friend could sense something was wrong as he looked over at his girlfriend who also looked at him in sadness. They both turned to Finn making their way towards him.

"Mian haeyo, Finn." Lady said sympathetically as Jake looked down.

"Yeah, sorry about the baby, Finn. I was really looking forward to becoming an uncle." Finn looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

"It's…not the baby, it's Bubblegum."

"Bubblegum? Museun il-i iss eossjyo?"

"Yeah what happened? What's wrong with Peebs?" Finn just collapsed on his knees sobbing to the point he was shaking. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know."

Finn wanted to be by himself. He wanted to wait by her door and hope that Ice Cream doctor would tell him she'd be fine. He couldn't raise a baby by himself! He couldn't raise it when he was still a kid himself! He didn't know if his girlfriend, the flame princess, would help him either…

"We moved her to ICU." He looked up at the source of the voice at a gumdrop nurse as she looked down with sorrow.

"We don't think she's going to make it." The human's heart seemed to crack open as he pulled his knees to his face.

"I think we should switch to a happier topic. Would you like to meet your daughter?" Finn looked up towards her.

"I…have a daughter?" as the nurse nodded, Finn hoisted himself up following the gumdrop nurse to the nursery. He looked through the window at the many babies as a cotton candy nurse noticed him. She gave a smile walking to one of the cradles, picking up a baby that caused Finn's world to stop. She has so much hair on top her head and it was a beautiful golden color and human like his, her skin was pink like her mother's, and even though her eyes were closed he could tell they were blue like his. She basically looked just like him, minus her pink skintone.

"Am I…allowed to take her to the waiting room to visit everyone?"

"She's had all of her shots, so you may. I'll come with you to assist you. I'll get her. Wait here." As the gumdrop nurse walked inside of the nursery, talking to the cotton candy nurse who nodded her head. She walked to the sink to wash her hands before picking his new daughter up, bringing her outside the nursery. She placed the swaddled baby into her father's arms, as the newborn whimpered. The human gave an elated smile as his eyes danced, she was perfect.

Jake the dog gasped in excitement as he saw his best friend with the bundle in his arms. Lady flew towards the human gazing into the blankets.

"Agiga neomu gwiyeobda!" she gasped in delight, as her boyfriend stretched his way towards them, peering into the bundle.

"Awwww." He cooed, looking into his best friend's eyes.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, as Finn looked into Jake's eyes.

"Girl."

"And so, what's her name?"

"Hm…I never really thought of it." As the newborn began to squirm and wail in her father's arms.

"Finn! You can't just leave her nameless! Look, she's even crying because you haven't even named her yet!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He cooed to his daughter, "I'll think of something." He stared for a long time at her as her big blue eyes fluttered open to look at him in an impatient way.

"Well I have some dried apricots left that I bought from the store 'cause I was hungry waiting for you. Want some? It might help you think." Jake stated as Finn looked up from his daughter who was giving a gummy smile and gurgling.

"Sure, I'll take an apricot." As the baby squealed in delight.

"Wow, you're happy about something." Finn said while taking a dried apricot with his free hand, and placing it in his mouth to eat.

"This apricot is really good." As his daughter cooed and laughed.

"What are you so happy about?" Finn asked in a ridiculous and funny voice as his daughter looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Got any more of those apricots?" he asked Jake as the baby kicked in her blankets, gurgling in glee.

"Hmmmmm…" Lady began to ponder a little.

"What's up Lady?" Jake asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Geuleul dasi agileul apricot lago malhae."

"Why?" Jake asked in confusion as his girlfriend gave an annoyed look.

"Geunyang mal!"

"Okay! Okay!" as the dog turned to gaze at the human.

"Lady wants you to say 'apricot' again. I don't know why, but say it to make her happy."

"Apricot? Why?" Finn asked as his daughter gave another gummy smile.

"I don't know." Jake just shrugged

"Okay…apricot." The baby gave another happy squeal.

"dangsin-i geunyeoui ileum eul balgyeon han geos gat-ayo." Lady stated.

"She said you found her name…"

"I did?" Finn asked, as the rainicorn nodded, looking into the bundle.

"Apricot." She cooed as the baby girl giggled. Her father smiled.

"Apricot. Apricot. Apricot." Finn cooed and with each coo his little girl would give a sign of happiness.

"You like that don't you?" The human asked, as she put her finger in her mouth while still smiling.

"Okay, it's settled. Your name is Apricot! Congratulations!" as he bounced the bundle.

The three of them all stood around the bed of Princess Bubblegum to say good bye before they unhooked the machine. Apricot knew something was wrong. Even though she didn't understand what was going on, she could sense everyone's agony; so she was crying.

Lady and Jake just finished saying their good byes as Finn slowly walked to her while bouncing their daughter.

"Bubblegum…" he began as tears formed in his eyes, "I've always liked you." He whispered before continuing "I know Apricot was a scientific thing, and there were no real feelings involved on your side, but well when you asked me to be her father and when we were…making her I actually hoped that you liked me the way I do, despite me being five years younger. I know you didn't, and I'm okay with that…I'll try my hardest to be the best father to Apricot. It's a promise."

The human backed away from the dying princess as the doctor pulled the plug. Her chest gave one last heave before collapsing forever.

* * *

Yeah…not a good way to end a chapter…but I REALLY hope to get some reviews. Remember I accept constructive criticism but NOT flames!

By the way I do NOT speak Korean! I used a translator to give Lady her lines. I wish I could speak Korean…but I can't.


	2. But I still try to reach

Chapter 2…because I can!

* * *

"She's beautiful, Finn." His girlfriend gasp astonished while wiggling her finger in the cot, causing Apricot to giggle, who was reaching her second month of life.

"Thanks Flame princess." He sighed, while pulling his sleeves down, wringing his hands.

"Sorry I couldn't see her earlier. I bet she was tiny!"

"Yeah. She was very little."

"Do you think…someday…I mean many years from now, and if we're married…we could have a baby?" Finn's heart stopped at her question. He didn't want to lose someone else he loved, he didn't want to raise two motherless children. He didn't want a second child.

"I…don't know." He said softly, he didn't want to say no to her, but he didn't want to say yes either. She gave a smile in understanding.

"Don't worry, I meant when Apricot is older and when we're older! We don't need twice the responsibility yet!" she gave him a burning kiss on the cheek, rushing to the door of the tree house.

"I'll visit again soon!" she called, closing the door. Finn who was waving dropped his arm in melancholy, he looked over to the knife block. He knew Jake wouldn't be home for another few hours since he was visiting one of his kids, BMO was asleep now, and Apricot was still too little to know what he was doing. He grabbed the butcher knife, looking at his reflection in the shiny metal. His pathetic, worthless reflection was mocking him as he rolled his sleeve up reveling his previous cuts he did to himself. He slithered the blade across his wrist. It stung, but it felt like a relief to him. The blood gushed heavily from his new wound, but it didn't hurt. The only thing that was painful to him were his emotions. It felt as though he had lost everything. A small part of him wanted to quit doing what he was doing, but for the most part, he wanted to kill himself. He didn't deserve to live, he was a murderer who killed the woman he loved by giving her a difficult time for nine months. He should have said no when she asked him to take part in the scientific study she was doing. He realized he was selfish by saying yes. He didn't care about her wellbeing. All he cared about was his selfishness. Her flawless, exposed pink skin played in his head like a nightmare as he gave her pain by thrashing himself in her. Why wasn't he gentler? Because he was a self-centered hungry ass.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the wails of Apricot. He looked at the running wound that was dripping on the floor. He sighed.

"Hold on Apricot." He said, running his arm under the sink to clean the blood, wiping the dark red goop from the floor. He pushed his long sleeve back over his arm as Apricot's cries escalated from asking to demanding.

"Okay, okay." He said, picking up his child, who still continued to cry. He began to gently bounce her all while tears were streaming down her face.

"You hungry?" he asked, walking to the fridge, grabbing her bottle from the shelf and setting it inside of the bottle warmer and plugging it into BMO. Apricot's wails became worse.

"I know. I know." He comforted as the bottle warmer beeped causing the young father to take it from the warmer.

"Thanks BMO."

"Finn?" BMO asked as Finn looked up from his child's suckling.

"Yeah?"

"Why was there blood on the floor and on your arms?"

"Don't…worry about it. I was fighting bad guys and got hurt."

"Oh…" BMO said, believing his lie as Apricot coughed.

"Slow down, Apricot." Finn cooed, taking the bottle away as she became fussy again. He placed the nipple of her bottle into her mouth again as she suckled more slowly. The door opened as Apricot's eyes moved towards the sound.

"I'm home." Jake said, stretching towards the father and daughter.

"How's my little niece?" he asked peering into her face as she gave a smile.

"She's fine, how was your visit with Viola?"

"It was good." As Jake gave a smile to Apricot, wiggling his finger at her.

"My kids want to visit you someday, Apricot. They're excited about their baby cousin. Yes they are."

"Well tell them they can visit whenever they can, I'm sure Apricot wants to meet them."

"Speaking of meet, Flame Princess came here earlier right?"

"Yeah, it was the first time they met. They seemed to like each other." Finn looked down at Apricot, not wanting to tell Jake what his girlfriend asked him.

* * *

Yeah this was a little short ;A; sorry.


End file.
